El regreso de Menma
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Menma regresa en el cuerpo de una joven de 17 años que tiene una hermana de su edad, los chicos la encuentran pero no saben que esa chica trae con sigo el alma de menma
1. Menma Regresa Pt1

Bueno, esta historia es de un anime que acabo de terminar de ver se llama "_ Ano Hi Mita Hana_ " es muy lindo lo recomiendo mucho, sin más que decir, mi historia

Ano Hi Mita Hana no me pertenece ni sus personajes pero la historia es mía

Menma Regresa: Pt. 1

" _!te encontraremos Menma¡", _eso fue lo que todos los Guerreros de la Paz dijeron antes de que Menma se fuera al cielo.

**Ese mismo día, a la hora en que Menma se va al cielo.**

Una familia está esperando noticias de un medico, ya que una de sus hijas tuvo un accidente hacia ya una semana y quedo en coma. Esa muchacha tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color café-claro, de ojos azules muy lindos que se notaron cuando despertó, luego ve entrar por la puerta a una muchacha un poco más alta que ella, de pelo café-oscuro igual de largo que el de ella y ojos azules como los suyos solo que un poco más oscuros. Cuando la vio solo pensó en quién era y porque la había abrazado.

-Meiko…. Te extrañe mucho hermana- le dijo la joven que al parecer era su hermana (N/A: le puse Meiko para que los Guerreros de la Paz la puedan encontrar más fácil)

-H…hermana?-Pregunto dudosa. En eso entro el doctor

-Bueno al parecer Meiko tiene "Amnesia" ya que el golpe que recibió fue muy duro, tendrán que ayudarla en su recuperación- les dijo a los padres de ambas

-No se preocupe doctor, yo le ayudare a recordar muchas cosas- dijo con mucho entusiasmo la castaña a lo que su madre le dijo

-Tranquila Yiruma, Meiko debe descansar y todos le ayudaremos- le dijo en forma suave y contenta

-Meiko saldrá mañana así que es mejor que nos vallamos ahora, nos vemos mañana hija- dijo el padre llevándose a su esposa y a su hija Yiruma

-Mi deseo… es realidad- susurro Meiko con una pequeña sonrisa- Y reencarne para salvar una vida- continuo con las lágrimas a casi salir de sus ojos

**En la actualidad 2 años después**:

Japón, Tokio 9 de octubre

Han pasado 2 años desde que Jin-tan, Poppo, Anaru, Tsuruko y Yukiatsu vieron a Menma como un fantasma, todos son solo amigos tal y como lo eran entes de que Menma muriera

**En la escuela de Jin-tan y Anaru**

Jin-tan regreso a la escuela y en la entrada se encontró con Anaru mirando el cielo de forma nostálgica a lo que el recordó a Menma. Anaru al notar su presencia sonrío

-Vamos Yodomi, hay que entrar- le dijo entrando al salón

-Nunca cambias Naruko- susurro a lo que la joven sonrío discretamente. En eso entro el director con una muchacha de pelo café-claro y ojos azules.

-Muy bien alumnos, ella es su nueva compañera, Meiko, espero que se lleven bien con ella, con su permiso-dijo el director antes de salir. Por su parte Jin-tan y Anaru se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ya que su nueva compañera se llamaba "Meiko" como era el nombre de amiga Menma y el gran amor de Jin-tan

-Hola, mi nombre es Meiko Matsuyama y me mudado junto con mi familia a Japón por asuntos de trabajo de mis padres, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, arigatou-dijo Meiko en su presentación con su nuevo grupo.

-Bien Señorita Matsuyama siéntese atrás de la señorita Naruko-dijo el profesor señalando a Anaru. Meiko obedeció y como apenas la habían inscrito ese mismo día llevaba ropa casual cosa que nadie pudo evitar verla

Llevaba una falda (hasta la rodilla) y una blusa (1/3 manga) blanca que casi parecía un vestido blanco de una pieza con pequeño collar de un signo de paz

-_nunca me había sentido tan rara en una escuela nueva, me pregunto ¿cómo le ira a Yiruma?_-se preguntaba Meiko mental mente

**Con Yukiatsu y Tsuruko**

Tsuruko y Yukiatsu llegaron juntos a la escuela, se habían encontrado en el metro.

Tsuruko aun tenía su cabello corto como la última vez que vio a Menma y llevaba el uniforme completo, bueno, sin el saco beige. Al entra a la escuela Yukiatsu se adelanto ya que tenia que ir primero a la biblioteca entregar un libro, dejando a Tsuruko atrás, pero llegan las chicas que siempre la molestan por estar junto con Yukiatsu siempre.

-Vamos Tsurumi, admite que te gusta Matsuyuki-kun, ¡por eso no le quieres dar las cartas!- le dijo una joven de pelo corto hasta los hombros y color café un poco enojada

-Ya les dije que no me gusta, y les vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué no se la dan ustedes? Al fin y al cabo compartimos los 4 las mismas clases-dijo Tsuruko con tranquilidad aun que a la vez estaba diciendo media verdad, ya que aun sentía algo por Yukiatsu pero por que seguir insistiendo y decirles la verdad si el solo la quiere como amiga.

La muchacha se enojo y la iba a golpear pero una mano lo interpuso sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Saben, si ella no lo quiere hacer ¿Cual es el problema?, ¿Qué acaso son cobardes o qué?-dijo una joven de cabello en capas y ondulado de color café hasta la cintura de ojos color azul oscuro

-Tú no te metas que la cosa es con ella no contigo-le respondió otra chica más chaparra que ella de cabello corto y color negro-De todos modos no eres su amiga, ya que por lo visto no eres de esta escuela-prosiguió con una sonrisa triunfadora a lo que Yiruma se enojo un poco

-Sea o no de esta escuela, no quita lo cobarde que son tú y tu amiga-le dijo la muchacha desconocida soltándola- Además qué ese no es su director el que viene para acá-dijo sonriendo con incredulidad

-_Rallos, tenía que ser el_- pensaron ambas chicas

-Bien señoritas a su salón, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer a su clase-les dijo un señor alto y panzón con unas cuantas canas y barba a las chicas y a Tsuruko

**En el salón**

Ya todos estaban sentados y las chicas de hace rato no dejaban de ver de mala manera a Tsuruko que platicaba con Yukiatsu como si nada hubiera pasado con ellas, en eso entro el director y con la misma chica de la mañana que había defendido a Tsuruko

-Bien, ella es su nueva compañera espero que la traten bien-dijo el director y se fue

-bien señorita preséntese por favor- dijo la maestra

-Hola, mi nombre es Yiruma Matsuyama, acabo de llegar a Japón con mi familia por asuntos de trabajo de mis padres, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo Yiruma finalizando con una sonrisa

Las chicas de la mañana al verla pensaron que era agresiva pero al pensarlo mejor y viéndola bien pensaron que solo defendió a Tsurumi (Tsuruko) para caerle bien y que la verdad era inofensiva.

Tsuruko solo sonrío al saber que como se llamaba aquella chica que le hizo ahorrarse varias explicaciones con las problemáticas de su salón y que por lo visto parecía ser buena onda

-Bien señorita Matsuyama siéntese a lado de la señorita Tsurumi-dijo la maestra señalando a Tsuruko

Las clases comenzaron y les estaban dictando. Cuando comenzaron las preguntas sobre el dictado los únicos que levantaban la mano eran Yukiatsu y Yiruma, también Tsuruko pero no a todas, todos los miraban sorprendidos, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Yukiatsu levantara la mano y responderla, pero con uno era suficiente no con 2.

**Al salir de clases**

Todos hablaban de la nueva (Yiruma), y de que si bajaría a Matsuyuki (Yukiatsu) de segundo lugar, todos esos murmurios hicieron que Yukiatsu se disgustara un poco y cuando diviso a Yiruma en la salida solo se limito a detenerla haciendo que ella volteara

-Disculpa, pero ¿me podrías soltar?-le dijo ella mirándolo extrañada ya que el la sostenía del brazo

-solo te quiero decir que si…-no termino porque cuando la soltó ella comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás-Oye no he terminado, voltea- la volvió a jalar pero nadie dijo nada solo se sonrojaron un poco por la cercanía de sus rostros, ya que al voltearse ella quedaron muy cerca

-_Esa chica nueva me las va a pagar_-se escucharon voces haciendo que por instinto Yukiatsu jalara a Yiruma y que ambos se metieran a la bodega del conserje para que no los vieran y le tapo la boca para que no hablar

-¿Quién, Matsuyama?-pregunto otra chica que estaba con ella

-Sí, ¿Quién más creías que era?, tener que defender a Tsurumi solo para caerle bien, la discusión no era con ella si no con Tsurumi, ella solo se cree porque Matsuyiki-kun es el único que le habla, se cree la perfección-dijo la primera chica con enfado luego ambas se fueron

Yiruma y Yukiatsu estaban enojados, y la verdad mucho el por cómo estaban hablando de su amiga y una persona que apenas y sabían cómo se llamaba, pero ella en cuanto se fueron salió de la bodega y se fue corriendo sin importar le nada solo quería llegar a la escuela de su hermana e irse a su nueva casa

**En la escuela de Meiko**

Meiko apenas había salido cuando su hermana llego agitada, algo que le extraño un poco

-¿Por qué vienes tan agitada onita (hermana)?- pregunto Meiko a su hermana

-no es nada, solo que se me hacia tarde y me vine corriendo- conto media verdad Yiruma a lo que su hermana le creyó al 100%- ¿cómo te fue hoy?-le pregunto

-¡Me fue genial!-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le paso

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando comenzaron las clases todo iba normal y estaban trabajando cuando llego el director y le dijo al profesor que tenían una juntan

-Muy bien muchachos, tengo una junta así que no hagan ruido-dijo el profesor y se fue

-Hola, soy Naruko Anjo- dijo Anaru con una sonrisa

-_Anaru, ¿hace mucho que no te veía? Y ya has cambiado_- pensó Meiko-Meiko Matsuyama, pero me puedes decir Menma, así me dice mi hermana-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-¿_Menma?, no será que Menma ya reencarno, no…no puede ella tiene 17 años, imposible que Menma allá reencarnado en ella_-pensó Anaru- Esta bien, Menma, por cierto, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café más tarde?, ya sabes, sirve que te digo el horario y te paso los trabajos, vale-le dijo Anaru a Menma

- ¡Claro!, aunque primero le tengo que decir a mi hermana para que me ayude a convencer a nuestros padres de dejarme ir-dijo entusiasmada

-Está bien, mira te pasó mi numero y me llamas para saber en dónde nos vemos- le dijo Anaru y esta solo asintió y apunto su número en su teléfono

Ninguna de las 2 se percato de que un chico que casi no va a la escuela estaba tipo choqueado por el sobrenombre que aquella chica dijo

-_Men…ma, reencarno, pero ¿Cómo en alguien de 17 años?_-pensaba Jin-tan un poco distraído muchas veces

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Aparte todos me veían raro, ¿A ti no?-finalizo Meiko viendo a su hermana

-¿Y tú crees que no?-dijo Yiruma parándose enfrente de ella. Llevaba un pantalón gris entubado, una blusa azul oscuro unas balerinas azul cielo sin olvidar un collar igual al de su hermana

-Te creo, pero ¿me vas a ayudar verdad?-dijo Meiko a lo que solo asintió-¡uuuujjjjuuuu!- grito emocionada Meiko y salió corriendo

-¡Menma, cuidado!-grito asustada Yiruma ya que Menma cruzo la calle y casi la atropellan.

Cuando Yiruma grito Tsuruko, Yukiatsu, Anaru y Jin-tan se quedaron como estatuas y recordaron a Menma y apuraron el paso para llegar a la base secreta con Poppo

**En la base secreta**

Todos contaron le contaron lo que paso a Poppo y el escucho atento a todo

-Creo que ambas son hermanas ya que llegaron el mismo día, pero la pregunta es ¿porqué en distintas escuelas?- dijo Tsuruko un poco pensativa

-Yo creo que si es Menma pero ¿porqué reencarnar en alguien de 17 años?-comento Jin-tan

-Y otra pregunta es ¿porqué tan serio Yukiatsu?-le pregunto Anaru viendo que el solo se limitaba a mirar a la nada

-Anaru tiene razón, ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy?-continuo Poppo

-Sera por qué la nueva tal vez lo baje del segundo lugar del mejor de la escuela, vamos Yukiatsu ¿Deja los celos y admite qué Yiruma también es inteligente?-le dijo Tsuruko con un poco de burla

-¡No estoy celoso!, además dudo que me pueda bajar del 2° lugar-dijo confiado

-Vamos eres inteligente, pero siempre va a ver alguien mejor que uno- dijo Poppo

-Tienes razón pero no es más inteligente que yo-dijo un poco enojado

-Si claro, y Jin-tan no es un guebon-dijo Anaru con sarcasmo

- Eso es…¡OYE!- se quejo Jin-tan a lo que todos empezaron a reir


	2. El regreso de Menma Pt 2

-Si claro, y Jin-tan no es un guebon-dijo Anaru con sarcasmo

- Eso es…¡OYE!- se quejo Jin-tan a lo que todos empezaron a reír

Menma regresa Pt.2

Anaru y Jin-tan seguían peleando ya que ella le había dicho guebon, cuando Tsuruko se acerco a Yukiatsu

-Ya dime la verdad, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto haciendo que volteara

-Y tu dime, ¿Desde cuándo te molestan esas chicas con las que te encontré platicando la otra vez?-le contesto haciendo que ella se quedara helada

-Desde que entramos a la escuela, pero tu responde mi pregunta-le dijo cortante

-Iba pasando por un pasillo y las escuche hablando sobre ti y Matsuyama-dijo parándose de su lugar

-Y ¿Yiruma lo sabe?, por qué me la encontré llorando saliendo de la escuela-dijo yendo hacia donde estaban Jin-tan y Anaru

-_Llorando…_-pensó Yukiatsu y luego se acordó que la chica salió corriendo de la bodega

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un guebon! Y ya lo demostré-dijo Jin-tan casi dando la conversación por terminada

-Así, y ¿Cómo si se puede saber?-pregunto Anaru aguantando la risa si decía algo absurdo

-Sí, hoy fui a la escuela-contesto triunfante a lo que Poppo y Anaru soltaron las carcajadas hasta más no poder

-jajajajaja, y ¿qué promedio llevas? porque de 6 no sales súbele un poco-dijo Anaru parando de reír

-Mira quien lo dice la que lleva 6.5 de promedio¬¬-dijo Jin-tan luego empezó a sonar el teléfono de Anaru

-Me voy, es Menma, ¿vienes Tsuruko?-le pregunto parada en la puerta

-Men…ma?- pregunto con un pequeño escalofrió

-Sí, bueno, así me dijo Meiko que le dijera, es un poco raro, pero bueno, dice que va a ir su hermana-dijo con una sonrisa ya que no esperaba conocer tan pronto a Yiruma

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo saliendo de la base secreta

Cuando las chicas salieron Poppo y Jin-tan se acercaron a Yukiatsu con cara picarona a lo que Yukiatsu solo suspiro y les pregunto

-¿Qué quieren saber?-les pregunto con resignación

-¿Cómo se llama chica de la que te has enamorado?-pregunto Poppo

-Yiru…. ¡No estoy enamorado!, y se llama Yiruma Matsuyama-dijo con un poco de frustración

-Bueno, bueno solo preguntaba-dijo haciéndose para atrás un poco

-Y la mía es, ¿Cómo la conociste?-pregunto Jin-tan levantando la mano como si estuvieran en clase

-Si está en mi salón, no es OVIO que la tenía que conocer- contesto Yukiatsu, mirándolo fulminante

-Tú sabes que Jin-tan no se refería a eso y tú lo sabes-le dijo Poppo metiéndose entre los dos

-La única razón por la que le hable fue porque…-comenzó a contar recordando lo sucedido

**FLASH BACK**

**Perspectiva de Yukiatsu**

Todo el mundo estaba hablando de cómo Yiruma me estaba haciendo competencia, hasta llegaron a decirme que era mucho más lista que yo y cosas así (_entonces la viste y te enamoraste _) no interrumpas Jin-tan¬¬, como decía, si la vi, la agarre y ella me dijo

-_Disculpa, pero ¿me podrías soltar?_-dijo mirándome extrañada (_Quien no ve extraño a alguien si te agarra de la nada ¬¬_) ¡¿También tu Poppo ?!

-_Solo te quiero decir que si..._- y me dejo hablando solo cuando la solté (_Jajaja *Yukiatsu les mete un zape* Ya nos callamos -_- *con un chichón cada uno*_) Al menos ¬¬-_Oye a un no termino_…-le dije e hice que se volteara pero nadie dijo nada creo que yo también me sonroje como ella, luego escuchamos voces, la jale y nos escondimos en la bodega del conserje y le tape la boca para que no dijera nada, y ellas estaban hablando mal sobre ella y Tsuruko, cuando se fueron ella salió corriendo llorando y sin decir nada

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV normal**

Poppo y Jin-tan se quedaron con la boca abierta aunque Jin-tan no dejo pasar la oportunidad y preguntarle

-¿Y te gusto estar a solas con ella ¬w¬?-y recibió otro zape-Solo decía -_-, a mi me paso algo parecido, pero con su hermana-dijo recordando todo y Poppo y Yukiatsu le prestaron atención

**FLASH BACK**

**Perspectiva de Jin-tan**

La encontré platicando con 3 chicas, al parecer de 1° año, luego una de ellas le tiro una botella con agua encima y solo pasó a lado de mí llorando mientras que las otras chicas solo se reían me enoje y les grite

-¿_Pero qué les pasa?, ¿siempre se andan aprovechando de las personas o qué?, son unas idiotas_-al terminar salí corriendo a buscar a Meiko. La encontré, se estaba secando y me acerque, pero como siempre tuve que arruinarlo (_cuando no arruinas las cosa Jin-tan ¬¬_) solo no te digo nada porque yo también te interrumpí varias veces, como decía, arruine todo por preguntarle-_¿estás bien?, ¿qué te paso?_-y comenzó a llorar otra vez

-_Unas chicas me acaban de…tirar una botella con agua…snif_-no me gusto verla llorar así que me acerque para consolarla

-_Tranquila, solo te tienen envidia ya que eres más bonita que ellas_-le dije y al parecer hice que se sonrojara, en ese momento me sentí un estúpido

-_Gra…gracias pero creo que mejor me voy al baño a secar_-se levanto y se iba a caer ya que a lado había una raíz de árbol salida, así que la sujete de la cintura y casi nos dimos un beso, pero el timbre sonó y nos separamos lo más rápido

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV normal**

Poppo y Yukiatsu se quedaron boqui abiertos

-Mi querido Jin-tan, ¡ESO NO ES ABSOLUTA MENTE PARECIDO A LO QUE ME PASO A MI!-le grito Yukiatsu a un sorprendido y Poppo solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, es que pensé que si lo decía después que tú me iría mejor- dijo Jin-tan con una sonrisa de nervios

**Con las chicas**

Cuando Anaru y Tsuruko llegaron con Meiko y Yiruma decidieron ir al cine, la película era comedia romántica, de ahí se fueron a un café a tomar un capuchino

-…Bueno ese es el horario-termino Anaru dándole un sorbo a su capuchino

-Eso es mucho-decía Meiko leyendo una y otra vez el horario de clases-Al menos ahora podre entrar sin problemas a la escuela-prosiguió guardando la lista en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba

-¿Ya conseguiste el uniforme?, que bueno-le dijo Anaru con una sonrisa

-Sí, lo más seguro es que mi hermana le pudo pasar que no la dejaran entrar-dijo señalando a Yiruma

-Pero fue bueno así pude salvar a Tsurimi-comento Yiruma dejando a Anaru un poco confusa

-Es cierto y gracias-dijo Tsuruko al momento de tomar un sorbo de su bebida-Por cierto me puedes decir Tsuruko, se siente raro que fuera de la escuela me digan Tsurimi -prosiguió contenta

-Está bien, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos Meiko-Dijo Yiruma viendo la hora en su teléfono

-No podemos que darnos otro ratito más, ¿Siiiiiii?-dijo Menma poniendo ojitos de perrito

-Mmmmm, no vamos, hasta mañana Tsuruko/Anaru, Anaru/Tsuruko gusto en conocerte- dijeron Yiruma y Meiko saliendo del establecimiento

-Hasta mañana Menma/Yiruma, igual mente, un gusto conocerte Yiruma/Meiko-dijeron igual Tsuruko y Anaru por lo que las 4 chicas rieron

**Con los chicos**

Jin-tan, Poppo y Yukiatsu estaban risa y risa en la base secreta, todos mojados y tirados en el piso con una manguera a lado, al parecer recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que a Yukiatsu se le ocurrió ver la hora

-Bueno ya me voy es tarde y hoy se me olvidaron las llaves, adiós, nos vemos mañana-dijo saliendo del cuartel

-Adiós Yukiatsu, Poppo yo también me voy, ahora tengo ganas de ir a la escuela-dijo Jin-tan saliendo también

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo a si mismo antes de apagar la luz

**Bien, alparecer me tarde mucho en publicar pero aquí estoy de nuevo, adiós mis lectores ;) **


	3. Encuentros y más encuentros

Capitulo 3: Encuentros y más encuentros

Cuando los chicos salieron de la base se fueron a sus casa tomando una parte del camino juntos.

Yiruma y Menma iban platicando sobre sus primeras amigas, cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina chocaron con Jin-tan y Yukiatsu

-Ouch, mi cabeza -decía Menma sobándose la cabeza

-Alguien vio la matricula del carro que me atropello -dijo Jin-tan todavía en el piso donde cayeron los 4 jóvenes

-Lo siento, no fue nuestra intención-decía Yiruma levantándose

-Nosotros también, no nos fijamos-dijo Yukiatsu ayudando a Yiruma a levantarse, cuando Yiruma y Yukiatsu cruzaron sus miradas se quedaron sin habla, Jin-tan se levanto y al ver con quien había chocado se sonrojo al igual que Meiko

-Yiruma…-le susurro a su hermana

-Vámonos…-fue lo único que dijo esta y jalo a su hermana, dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos

-Ella era tú enamorada verdad-dijo Jin-tan en una afirmación

-Ella era Menma ¿no es así? –le pregunto Yukiatsu

-Sí…-dijeron ambos muchachos al unismo

-No estoy enamorado de ella ¬\\\\¬-dijo Yukiatsu un poco sonrojado

-Deberías, es bonita-dijo Jin-tan recibiendo un zape como respuesta-Y no me digas que eso no son celos amigo-termino de decir Jin-tan y se dio cuenta que su amigo lo había dejado solo

**Con Tsuruko y Anaru**

Tsuruko y Anaru estaban platicando sus nuevas compañeras y amigas

-Ya ves, te dije que Yiruma era divertida-dijo Tsuruko con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, pero no me puedes negar que esta Meiko no se parece a la otra en su actitud-dijo Anaru deteniéndose y mirando el cielo oscuro, ya era de noche

-Tienes razón, y creo que Jin-tan tiene razón, tal vez Menma ya reencarno pero ¿cómo en alguien de 17 años?, eso es demasiado raro, no crees-dijo Tsuruko mirando a su amiga

-Hay que tener cuidado por si nos equivocamos, por cierto ¿A qué se refería Yiruma en la parte de "salvarte"?-le pregunto Anaru a Tsuruko mientras volvían a caminar

-Solo me defendió de unas chicas que me estaban molestando, hasta luego-dijo Tsuruko yéndose dejando a Anaru con la palabra en la boca

-Esta conversación está pendiente, así que no te salvaras-le dijo haciendo que su amiga se riera un poco

**En la escuela de Anaru, Jin-tan y Menma**

Menma se levanto tarde e iba lo más rápido que podía ya que con una falda no se podía correr tan rápido, luego vio la entrada al salón y cuando iba a entrar la puerta se abrió y salió Jin-tan

-E…esto, comper…miso-dijo Meiko sonrojada, ya que habían quedado igual que la primera vez, ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente y se sonrojo a un más

-S…sí, pa….pasa-dijo en igual estado que ella y la dejo pasar, en eso llego Anaru

-¿Por qué te sonrojas al ver a Menma?-le pregunto a Jin-tan con un poco de picardía

-No es nada, solo olvídalo-dijo Jin-tan y se fue corriendo al baño

-Esto es muy raro, le preguntare a Menma-dijo Anaru entrando al salón-Meiko sabes que le pasa a Yodomi-dijo tomando su asiento

-No, ¿por?-dijo Menma perdida en sus pensamientos

-Bueno pues, no crees que tal vez tu…-no pudo terminar por que en ese momento entraron los que faltaban del salón seguidos del profesor

-Bien chicos, habrán su libro en la página 136-dijo el profesor apuntando en el pizarrón lo que tenían que hacer

**En la escuela de Tsuruko, Yukiatsu y Yiruma**

Yiruma se había despertada temprano y fue al cuarto de Meiko a despertarla y esta no despertó solo le lanzo una almohada a su hermana y le dijo que 5 minutos más y Yiruma le dijo que no iba a volver y así lo hiso. Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que Tsuruko todavía no llegaba, así que tomo un libro llamado "_La mecánica del corazón_" y se puso a leerlo luego llegaron las chicas del día anterior a molestarla

-Hola Matsuyama, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo la de pelo corto qué al parecer como la nombraron ayer su nombre era Rin (N/A: Me inventare los nombres ya que no me acuerdo de ellos)

-La pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué cambian de actitud tan rápido conmigo?-les dijo con intriga y apartando la vista de su libro

-Directo al grano, yo no creo que te caiga bien alguien como Tsurimi-dijo la de pelo castaño que era a la que le gustaba Yukiatsu aunque él no le hiciera caso, en eso iba llegando Yukiatsu solo y oyó lo que le decían las chicas a Yiruma

-Sabes, Tsurimi es una amiga sensacional y muy inteligente, creo que mucho más que tú, y si te cae mal solo porque Matsuyuki o como se llame no les hable a ustedes y a ella sí, pues lástima, porque se puede dar cuenta de todo cualquier día, y ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo dejando a las chicas y a Yukiatsu con la boca abierta, en eso Rin le quito el libro y la chica castaña que al parecer se llamaba Raquel saco una botella con agua y se la iba a echar encima pero Yukiatsu la detuvo

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu Raquel-le dijo con tranquilidad y las chicas salieron hechas una furia

-Gracias…-susurro Yiruma cabizbaja

-No hay de que linda, pero…-no pudo terminar por que ella se levanto de golpe de su asiento

-¡N…no me digas lin…da! ò/ó-le grito sonrojada y luego bajo la mirada, luego él se acerco y le levanto la cara con suavidad

-Oye tranquila, nunca me imagine que fueras tan salvaje…-dijo Yukiatsu y se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte cachetada de la chica

-Idiota-le dijo Yiruma y salió del salón y justo es eso iba entrando Tsuruko y la vio que iba enojada, luego vio a Yukiatsu sobándose la mejilla y se acerco a el

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunto un poco enojada

-Creo que este no es el momento para contarlo -_-, ¿Sabes qué piensa ella de mi?-le pregunto dejando de sobarse la mejilla

-No, ¿por qué quieres saber?-le pregunto sentándose, luego entro el profesor con todos los jóvenes incluyendo a Yiruma

**Después de la escuela con todos**

Yiruma y Tsuruko se fueron al metro juntas y de allí se fueron a una biblioteca, por el camino se encontraron con Anaru y Menma, ellas iban a una tienda de ropa y las cuatro decidieron irse juntas a un parque

Cuando Menma y Anaru salieron de la tienda de ropa Tsuruko y Yiruma se les quedaron viendo con una gotita tipo anime, llevaban como unas 10 bolsas cada una

Después de un rato se fueron a una heladería y se encontraron con 3 chicos que eran Jin-tan, Yukiatsu y Poppo. Tsuruko y Anaru fueron a saludarlos seguidas de las chicas

-¡Hola!-dijeron sonrientes Tsuruko y Anaru

-¡Hola chicas!-contestaron de igual manera los chicos

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto Poppo probando un poco de su helado de vainilla

-Ellas son Menma y Yiruma-dijo Anaru

-Haaa, las enamo…-no terminó Poppo ya que Jin-tan y Yukiatsu lo golpearon

-¡No lo divulgues!-le dijo Jin-tan sonrojado

-¡No lo digas!-dijo Yukiatsu en igual estado y las chicas empezaron a reír levemente

-Qué chistosos son ustedes-dijo Menma con una sonrisa-Meiko Matsuyama, y ustedes-dijo haciendo una señal para que digan su nombre

-Pues a mí ya me conoces, fuera de la escuela dime Jin-tan-dijo Jin-tan esta vez aguantando sus sonrojos

-Atsumi Matsuyuki, pero dime Yukiatsu fuera de institutos-dijo Yukiatsu probando su helado de chocolate

-Tetsudō Hisakawa, pero solo díganme Poppo fuera y dentro de institutos-dijo Poppo sonriente

-Muy bien jajaja-dijo Menma con un poco de risa

-Yo soy Yiruma Matsuyama-dijo con mucha tranquilidad y les dio la mano a Jin-tan y a Poppo pero no a Yukiatsu ya que aparte de estar todavía enojada ya lo conocía-Bueno, voy por un helado, ¿Quieren?-les pregunto a Anaru y a Tsuruko, a Menma no ya que ya sabía lo que le contestaría

-Claro-dijeron las chicas-Uno de fresa/limón-dijeron al unismo

-Y yo uno de…-dijo –Menma pero no termino porque su hermana la interrumpió

-…de pistache con jarabe de chocolate y una cereza, no lo hagas, ya se me tu pedido-dijo con una sonrisa

-Te acompaño son muchos helados-dijo Yukiatsu levantándose y yendo con ella

Mientras estaban formados para comprarlos Yukiatsu la miro de reojo y noto que era muy linda, no la había visto muy bien que digamos desde que la conoció

-_Vaya, tal vez Jin-tan tiene razón es muy linda, pero también es un poco fría, enojona, inteligente, guapa y… ¡Vamos Yukiatsu en que estas pensando, apenas la conoces!_-pensaba Yukiatsu haciendo gestos raros y no se daba cuenta de que Yiruma lo veía

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Yiruma mirándolo extrañada por su comportamiento

-¿He?, si no te preocupes solo…pensaba en algo-dijo un poco nervioso

-Bueno, como te decía, ¿desde cuándo se conocen Poppo, Jin-tan, Tsuruko, Anaru y tú?-le pregunto por segunda vez

-Somos amigos de la infancia, tuvimos una amiga pero murió hace muchos años-dijo Yukiatsu viendo al cielo

-Lo siento, pero como dice mi madre alguna vez cuando alguien muere reencarna como alguien nuevo pero nunca olvida parte de su pasado-dijo sonriente cosa que se le hiso a Yukiatsu lindo

-Tienes razón, ella nos decía lo mismo-dijo viéndola, luego vio a Raquel y a Rin y le patearon a Yiruma el tobillo para que se desequilibrará y si lo obtuvieron pero Yukiatsu la sostuvo de la cintura evitando que se callera arriba del señor que venía al frente de ellos-¿Por qué te odian?-le pregunto aun sosteniéndola de la cintura

-Solo porque defendí a Tsuruko de ellas el primer día que entre a clases, y por lo que les dije antes de empezar las cases hoy-dijo sonriente y al parecer no le molestaba o no se había dado cuenta de que el todavía la sostenía

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Qué van a pedir?-dijo una señora que atendía a las personas

-Un helado de limón, uno de fresa uno de pistache con jarabe de chocolate y una cereza y uno de chocolate-dijo Yiruma con una sonrisa tierna

-Muy bien, serán 37 yens-dijo la señora dándoles los helados en unas charola-Y por cierto, hacen una muy bonita pareja-dijo la señora notando que Yukiatsu a un la sostenía de la cintura y los jóvenes se sonrojaron y se separaron agarrando las charolas y se fueron no sin antes pagar y avanzar-Que buen novio se consiguió señorita-les grito y ellos voltearon a un más sonrojados

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-le gritaron haciendo que la señora se riera un poco por su comportamiento, cuando llegaron con los demás no pudieron notar lo rojos que estaban así que a Menma se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Por qué vienen tan rojos?-dijo tratando de aguantar la risa ya que si escucharon todos lo que la señora les dijo

-¡No somos novios!-volvieron a decir todavía rojos y todos empezaron a reír. Después de un rato de risas y de peleas de parte Poppo, Yukiatsu y Jin-tan por echarle carilla se les hiso tarde, Menma se iba a quedar con Anaru, pidió permiso antes de salir de la escuela, ya que era viernes y el sábado no tenían clases la dejaron, así que Yiruma tendría la casa para ella sola, cuando se separaron Anaru y Menma salieron corriendo directo a la casa de la primera, luego se fue Tsuruko y Jin-tan y Poppo se fueron a la base secreta dejando a Yiruma y a Yukiatsu solos

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy, adiós-dijo Yiruma empezando a caminar

-No pensaras irte sola, porque yo te voy a acompañar es de noche y te puede pasar algo-dijo el yendo en misma dirección que ella

-Yo se me cuidar sola-dijo un poco disgustada luego una mamparra (N/A: de esas que están en la calle, ya saben las lámparas grandes) se apago haciendo que Yiruma se asustara y se colgara del brazo de Yukiatsu por inercia, haciendo que este riera un poco-No te rías-dijo soltándose

-Tranquila pero te acompañare para que esta vez no te asuste un gato-dijo con un poco de burla.

Al avanzar un poco más se encontraron con unos cholos cerca de la casa de ella haciendo que ella sintiera un poco de miedo

-Tranquila, no te dejare hasta que ellos se vayan-dijo abrazándola con un brazo y avanzando hasta su casa

-Miren viene uno de esos cerebritos y trae a una lindura con él-dijo uno viendo a Yiruma con malas intenciones haciendo que ella se aferrara más a Yukiatsu

-Sí, pero ¿qué haces con él en lugar de alguien como nosotros?-dijo otro jalándola

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-le grito y le metió una cachetada haciendo que este se enojara y la agarrara fuertemente de las muñecas

-¡Dijo que la sueltes!-dijo Yukiatsu jalándola y acelerando el paso junto con ella

-No te salvaras siempre preciosa-dijo el mismo ya que ahora sabia en donde estudiaba ya que llevaban el uniforme del instituto. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella empezó a llover fuerte y Yiruma insistió en que él se quedara hasta que pasara un poco la lluvia a lo que el acepto

-Gracias, por tercera vez en el día-dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza

-No pasa nada, no me gustaría que te hicieran algo-dijo sin pensar la última palabra

-De todos modos, sí me hubiera venido sola, no sabría lo que me había pasado hace rato-dijo agachada-Como sea, ¿quieres un café?-le dijo entrando a la cocina

-Claro, te ayudo-dijo Yukiatsu entrando después de ella

-A todo me quieres ayudar, ¿Por qué?-le pregunto viéndolo con la ceja alzada

-Para que no hagas todo tú sola-dijo sonriente

-Puff, ahora vengo, voy a cambiarme-dijo Yiruma subiendo las escaleras en lo que él la esperaba abajo. No tardo mucho tiempo cuando llego Yiruma vestida con una licra negra, un suéter gris con un corazón rojo en el centro y un gorro gris, luego se asomo a la ventana y vio que la lluvia no paraba-Creo que no va a parar la lluvia, eso es malo-dijo con una mueca poco notable-Te parece si vemos una película en lo que se pasa la lluvia-dijo prendiendo la televisión

-No es mala idea-dijo sentándose en el sofá, luego la chica llego con un tazón lleno de palomitas y buscaron una película y la que encontraron era de terror, después de un rato se quedaron dormidos y la tele se apago ya que le pusieron temporizador…

**Bien hasta aquí llego el cap. y siente haberme tardado mucho, hasta la próxima**

**P.D: Lose el próximo se enfocara más en Jin-tan y Menma**


	4. Jin-tan salva a Menma

Capitulo 3: Jin-tan salva a Menma

Después de que todos se hayan separado, Anaru y Menma se fueron a la casa de la primera, la mamá de Anaru las recibió con una sonrisa, estaba contenta de que Anaru invito después de mucho tiempo a una amiga, la señora noto algo parecido en la Menma que estaba frente a ella y entre la que ya no estaba según todos en esta vida pero no le dio importancia, así que les dijo que subieran al cuarto de Anaru en lo que estaba la cena

**En el cuarto de Anaru**

-Tú mamá es muy amable Naruko-le dijo Menma con una sonrisa

-Sí, la quiero mucho pero a veces siento que me hostiga mucho-dijo Anaru mientras agarraba unas sabanas de su closet

-Creo que los padres a veces pueden ser así pero siempre están al pendiente de nosotros, por ejemplo, si yo no tuviera a los míos no sabría a quien recurrir en los momentos difíciles y de dudas-dijo Menma ayudando a extender las sabanas en el piso

-Pero tienes a Yiruma ¿No?, a ella se le nota lo mucho que se preocupa por ti a decir verdad-dijo Anaru sentándose en las sabanas junto con Menma

-Eso es cierto, pero no se puede evitar a veces querer a tu padre o madre para platicar de distintas cosas jajajajajajaja-dijo ella mientras reía

-¡Chicas, ya pueden bajar la cena está lista, yo voy a salir Naruko, me toca el turno de la noche en el trabajo!-se escucho que grito la madre de Anaru

-¡Ya vamos!-gritaron ambas chicas y salieron de la habitación

Mientras bajaban se olía un rico aroma a ramén salado con un huevo encima y eso le recordó a Menma cuando era un fantasma y le pidió a Jin-tan que le preparara ese platillo

**FLASH BACK**

_Jin-tan bajo las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina, a preparar ramén con un huevo encima, Menma llegó y se le aventó diciendo_

_-Menma también quiere, y con un huevo encima-dijo Menma con una sonrisa_

_-…-Jin-tan la ignora y sigue haciendo lo suyo. Menma lo sigue molestando diciendo que le haga uno a ella también y llaga el padre de Jin-tan y le pide uno a lo que el acepta y lo hace y Menma hace un "drama" ya que Jin-tan lo hace para su padre y no para ella…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Menma seguía perdida en sus pensamientos pero Anaru la hace reaccionar

-Menma, ¿Qué haces? Vente para acá-le dice Anaru viéndola con una sonrisa

-Sí, ya voy-dijo Menma y se fue a la cocina con Anaru

Las dos se pusieron a buscar una película, cuando la encontraron apagaron las luces y se sentaron en el sofá, estaban risa y risa ya que la película que encontraron era de risa, se les antojaron unas palomitas de maíz y decidieron salir pero para encontrar más rápido las palomitas se separaron yendo en direcciones contrarias, pero nunca se imaginaron que algo le puede pasar a Menma

**En la base secreta**

Poppo y Jin-tan estaban viendo las estrellas y cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos. Jin-tan estaba pensando en Menma, en las 2 para ser precisos (N/A: y para que no se enojen mis queridos lectores), pensaba en cómo se parecían ambas, en su actitud y deseaba que si haya reencarnado la original en está que acaban de conocer y sonrío al recordar a la nueva Menma. Poppo lo vio y sonrío con picardía

-Mi querido Jin-tan, ¿Acaso estás pensando en Menma?-le pregunto Poppo a su amigo quien sonreía como menso con los ojos cerrados

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo Poppo?, claro que no-dijo este nervioso

-Yo creo que sí, en la nevería no dejabas de verla como tonto enamorado-le dijo Poppo pensando en la que sucedió en la tarde cuando se encontraron con las chicas

-Y que si lo estoy, dudo mucho que ella se pueda enamorar de mí-dijo Jin-tan volviendo a recostarse en el suelo-Y tú en quien estabas pensando-le dijo Jin-tan ahora cambiando de rol ya que Poppo era el que estaba nervioso y no él

-Yo no estoy como tú y Yukiatsu pensando todo el tiempo en mujeres-le dijo Poppo haciéndose el ofendido-¿Tú no te preguntas si Yukiatsu fue a acompañar a Yiruma a su casa?, ya ves que en el barrio en donde viven Menma y Yiruma andan muchos cholos y tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Yukiatsu sabe eso-le pregunto Poppo mientras se levantaba de golpe junto con Jin-tan

-Hay no-dijeron al unismo y salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa de Yiruma. Cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de ella vieron a los dos, vieron como uno de los "cholos" la jalaba y escucharon cuando ella le dijo

-_¡Suéltame imbécil!_-escucharon que le grito Yiruma y luego le metió una cachetada a quien la había jalado bruscamente, la cachetada trono y hasta a ellos les dolió y pensaron "_pobre chico"_, luego volvieron a ver que el mismo la volvió a agarrar más fuerte, ellos ya iban a ayudar a Yukiatsu a salvarla pero se detuvieron cuando él se zafo de uno de los agarres y la jalo acelerando el paso junto con ella y escucharon cuando el mismo le grito a Yiruma:

-_Nunca te salvaras lindura-_ le gritaron y luego se fueron hacia la calle en donde queda la casa de Anaru y Jin-tan pensó que tal vez todavía no habían llegado las chicas y decidió ir por sus cosas a la base y de ahí ir a la casa de Anaru para ver cómo iban las cosas y así lo hizo

**Con Menma antes de que llegara Jin-tan**

Menma iba muy feliz después de la tienda, camino a la casa de Anaru se encontró con unos cholos lo que ella no sabía es que ellos ya habían atacado a su hermana, pensó en pasar entre ellos pero decidió buscar otra salida hacia la casa de Anaru, cuando se iba a ir uno de ellos la vio y la agarro fuertemente y empezó a reír de una forma que a Menma le dio miedo

-Miren otra lindura, y esta si anda sola-dijo el mismo que acosa a Yiruma minutos antes

-Me podrías soltar…enserio tengo algo que hacer-dijo Menma tratando de que no se le notara el miedo

-Luego, mejor ven con nosotros-le dijo jalándola contra su voluntad

-¡No suéltame, Auxilio!-grito tratando de zafarse y en ese momento llego Jin-tan a salvarla

-¡dijo que la suelten, no escucharon!-les grito Jin-tan en cuanto llego dejando a los otros un poco confusos y a Menma sorprendida

-¿Así?-pregunto el que la tenia agarrada-Dame una razón entonces-le dijo a Jin-tan nuevamente

-Ha… bueno…-se puso a pensar (N/A: Rápido Jin-tan, como eres lento, ahora ya entiendo tus calificaciones y me pregunto lo mismo que Anaru, como es que puedes pasar ¬¬)-¡Porque es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho!-le grito Jin-tan jalando a Menma

-¿Qué ahora andan todas las chicas con alguien o qué?-dijo el chico enojado mientras se iba de hay

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Jin-tan a Menma, esta solo lo volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos y se puso a llorar en su hombro-Tranquila, todo va estar bien-le dijo Jin-tan sobándole la cabeza con dulzura…

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el 4 capitulo chao**


End file.
